You feel like home to me
by TayRose93
Summary: Eret's finally lost his stalker. So, why isn't he happier about it? Instead, he's starting to think exceedingly about that thick blond hair, slim frame, and impossibly long legs. If he isn't careful, the roles will be reversed. He needs to figure out what's going on with him and why his stalker no longer seems interested. Fast.


He felt a little concerned. She was no longer looking at him like she wanted to devour him, and he was kind of missing it. At first it had been a little shocking, maybe even a little disturbing. But, she'd grown on him a little. She was wild, free, and uncaring of what people thought about her. She was like no other woman he'd ever met. And now she was smiling at the other guy, what was his name? Snotstick? Something like that. And she was laughing at something he said. He was surprised to feel a little bit jealous. But what had he expected? He'd been avoiding her, rejecting all of her advances, treating her like the mud on his shoe for quite some time now.

The first time she'd latched onto him, he'd been a bit confused. He'd just met her and she looked like she was about fifteen years old in that instance, him twenty-five. It felt a bit perverse. The sixth time was when things really changed from annoying to...something else. She hadn't done it on purpose, that time. They'd been heading up the stairs at the same time for dinner and she'd stumbled. Her legs were impossibly long, after all. Instinctually, she reached her arms out and he'd turned just in time to catch her. He was surprised at how she felt in his arms; sort of fragile, soft, and warm. She felt nice. She'd apologized to him quickly, another first, and had rushed up to meet her friends. When she'd been that close to him, he really noticed how blue her eyes were, and how cute her freckles looked against her pale skin. He groaned into his hand as he thought about it. He had a crush on her, and she was six years younger than him. True it wasn't the ten he initially thought, but still. And now, to top it all off, she seemed to want nothing more to do with him.

Berk wasn't technically his home. Although, technically, he had never really had one. He'd been orphaned at the age of nine, and had been passed from ship to ship, working, since then. Berk was definitely the place that felt most like home. He had Skullcrusher, a good job helping the people of Berk rebuild after what Drago had done, and a girl who didn't know that she had finally changed his mind about her. He waited until she got up to refill her mug. He was pretty sure she was tipsy, both by the way her eyes shone and the fact that she couldn't walk in a straight line. They were at a bonfire, and she had been sitting next to her brother all night, seemingly unaware of Eret's eyes on her. He came up beside her, filling his mug as she did hers and "accidentally" brushing his shoulder against her smaller one. She looked up at him and her eyes widened a little. This was the closest they had ever been by his choice. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty, dark pink and her shoulder was bare from where her top had slid down. Without thinking, he reached over and pushed it back over her shoulder, relishing in the feel of her hot, soft skin.

As soon as the tips of his rough fingertips met with her skin, she had closed her eyes and tried to hold in the whimper she wanted to let out. She had been watching him, throwing herself at him, for the past few months. He had shown her and everyone else that he had no interest in her in that way. So, what was all of this about? She opened her eyes to look at his face, and noticed just how dark his eyes were. She'd seen Snotlout look at her like that before. She knew what it meant, but it didn't make sense. She set her mug down on the wooden table in front of her, thinking she'd had enough mead for one night. "Look," She stared at him pointedly, making sure she had his attention before continuing. "I know you think I'm just some gross, annoying, pain-in-your-ass kid, but I really like you. So, don't mess with me." It was the most serious Ruff had been in a long time, but she felt it was necessary for this particular moment. He grinned at her now, and that grin, while breathtaking, was really starting to annoy her. What was he grinning about? He asked if he could speak to her in private and she looked around, thinking that there was already no one close enough to hear them. She shrugged and let him pull her away from the bonfire, to a little patch of trees in the dark, cold night. His fingers felt like fire around her wrist, and she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from enjoying this too much. He probably just wanted to confirm that she really was going to leave him alone this time. There was no need to revert to her lovesick, crazy self and latch onto him like a Terrible Terror.

He waited until they were behind the cover of the trees, and no one was following them until he turned to her. "Did you drag me out here to murder me?" Her husky voice did something funny to the inside of his chest. He was beginning to think he really liked this strange girl. He shook it off and laughed at her question. "No. I brought you out here to give you something." She still looked suspicious, and that made his smile widen a little bit. "Close your eyes." She continued to stare at him like he'd just morphed into a Zippleback. "Please." The word was soft and sweet and Ruff finally complied. "Just don't ditch me out here, okay?" The words made Eret feel a pang of guilt. Is that really what she thought he'd do? He couldn't really blame her for her suspicions with the way he'd been treating her lately. He leaned towards her, whispering the word against the shell of her ear. "Okay." He felt her shiver, and grinned a little. He angled his face just right, slanting his lips down on hers.

She gasped a bit in surprise as her eyes shot open. He was kissing her! She tried not to lose control. She had been imagining what kissing him would be like for months now. She shut her eyes, and decided if this was a dream or some kind of trick, she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. His mouth was soft and insistent on hers. He certainly seemed like this was what he wanted, but she had thought otherwise for so long now. She threw caution to the wind, knowing from experience that he could get away from her if he really wanted to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him as he nipped her lower lip. He groaned in delight at her willingness, glad to find out that she was at least still attracted to him. His tongue explored her warm mouth as his hands ran up and down her sides. He didn't want to push this too far, knowing his self-control was limited, but she was so warm and soft and Gods. He grunted as she pressed her whole body against his, knowing that she felt what simply kissing her was doing to him. He'd been watching her, missing her watching him, for a few weeks now and it felt amazing to really touch her after so many nights of imagining it. She let out a soft little whimper as he removed his lips from hers, only to latch them onto her neck. "Uhhh," She moaned softly, and he thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. His control was quickly slipping. "Not that I'm complaining," She panted softly. "but where exactly is all of this coming from?" He stilled, pulling back to see her face. Her eyes were searching, trying to read something from him. She seemed to have found it, because there was now a smirk gracing her lips. "Oh my," The smirk turned into a full-blown smile. "I finally got to you, didn't I?" She looked so triumphant that all Eret could do was shrug and smile. She leapt for him, wrapping her impossibly long legs around his waist, and pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses against his neck. He groaned and felt his knees give out a little. He walked them backwards, until he was leaning against a tree. "You've grown on me." He smiled as he said it, realizing it was a little bit of an understatement. He felt her breath puff against the side of his neck as she laughed before nuzzling into him. "Well, you better be prepared." He felt unease grip him, wondering what she could possibly mean. "Cause now I'm definitely never letting go." He sighed in relief, gripping her to him. Warmth bloomed in his chest and he muttered a single word against her long, golden hair. "Good."

He brought her lips back to his, his tongue hot and demanding. She moaned a little louder this time, and he felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. She bucked her hips against him and he growled into her mouth. "I don't know if you know what you're asking for." He mumbled against her mouth. He felt her smile against his mouth. "Oh, I do." Eret heard a shout and was surprised when Ruffnut was literally ripped from his arms. Tuffnut had a knife to his throat in a matter of seconds and Eret could see Snotstick and a few other villagers behind him. He made a face. Ruffnut used Tuffnut's focus on Eret to knock the dagger to the ground with a kick. Then, she planted her feet in front of Eret and held out her arms. "Don't touch him." Eret was surprised, and aroused, to hear her defending him. Honestly, he felt he could take her brother if it came down to a fight. The whole village? Probably not. Ruffnut and her brother glared at each other. "This guy has been ignoring you this whole time. He's been treating you like dirt. Now you're defending him?" Ruffnut stood a little taller. "We were having a great talk about that when you interrupted us." Eret heard a few women in the crowd laughing at Ruff's words.

Tuffnut sneered. "He's just using you." Eret bristled at that. He wouldn't do that to her. Of course, given his attitude towards her previously, could he really be surprised that people thought he would? He stepped forward, resting his hand on her hip and pulling her into him. He met Tuffnut's eyes. "I promise you, I'm not." Tuffnut eyed him, seemingly unconvinced. Snotstick scoffed. He felt Ruffnut lean into him. "Either way," she said. "This is between me and Eret." One of her hands found their way underneath the back of his shirt, her long fingers resting against his spine. That same feeling came back into his chest. The warm feeling that seemed to spread from his chest all the way to the tips of his fingers. He glanced down at her and felt himself smiling. She glanced up at him and gave him that same knowing smirk. "Alright, I think Ruffnut has everything under control." That was Hiccup's voice, which somehow remained the voice of logic and reason here on Berk. The people who had gathered around slowly started to disperse until the only ones left were Eret, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

Tuffnut looked unsure of himself without the crowd backing him. "Are you sure, Ruff?" He raised an eyebrow and gestured to Eret. Ruffnut took a step forward, throwing a punch at Tuffnut's shoulder. He stumbled and winced before a grin broke out over his face. "I guess I don't have to be worried. It's you that should be." He motioned to Eret again, this time making eye contact. "Good luck dealing with her wrath if you ever cross her. I know from experience." With those words, he departed. Eret shivered as Ruffnut came back to him, her fingers finding that same spot along his spine and digging in lightly with her nails. He nearly hummed in anticipation. He was pretty sure he should be afraid. Any sane man would be. It was obvious to him now. Ruff made him a little crazy. Ask him if he cared.


End file.
